


Detroit Messenger - Beginning (Detroit: Become Human)

by Akakitsune



Series: Detroit Messenger (Detroit: Become Human) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit: Become Human and Mystic Messenger Crossover, F/M, M/M, haven't played and/or looked at mystic messenger in forever so bare with me, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: You were already good friends with the detective android named Connor, but because you were a prime witness in an android hate crime case, the android decided to make a group chat between the two detective groups on the case to make things easier.You are able to talk to Hank Anderson, Connor, RK900 (or Nines), and Gavin Reed. Which path will you choose?





	Detroit Messenger - Beginning (Detroit: Become Human)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I kind of liked this idea for some reason so I'm just gonna make it. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> (also Y/UN means "your username")

Your eyes widened as you watched the man beat the android with a baseball bat. The android was trying desperately call for help as his voice box began breaking. The man yelled angerly at the android, but you couldn't quite make out what he said from where you were. All you could do was stand behind the corner in silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the android shut down. The man breathed heavily and heard police sirens in the distance. He whipped his head around, then ran in the opposite direction with the bat. You couldn't keep you eyes away until you heard a familiar voice beckon you.  
"(Y/N)! Are you okay?" Connor, an RK800 model android, came running up to you with a concerned look. You blinked your gaze away from the body and looked at Connor, still shaken up. "Y...Yeah, I'm okay..." You cleared your throat and shook out all the violent imagery from your head. His partner, Hank, came over shortly after. "Jesus, kid," He said, coming up. "You look fucked up. You sure you're alright?" You simply nodded in response. He sighed. "We might just wanna bring them to the station. I don't think now's the time to ask questions." Connor nodded in agreement and led you over to the police car. You sat in there for a few minutes as the two investigated the scene before climbing back into the car and driving off to the station. 

 

"I Like Dogs" started the chat.

"(Y/UN)" joined the chat.

"fuck" joined the chat.

"Coffee Cat" joined the chat.

"RK900" joined the chat.

Coffee Cat: don't you dare say anything about my name

Coffee Cat: i haven't changed it yet

fuck: coffee cat??

Coffee Cat: don't.

fuck: owo

Coffee Cat: what the fuck.

RK900: Reed. Anderson. We're not here to discuss Reed's username. We are here to discuss the android abuse case that our two groups were both assigned to.

RK900: It's imperative that we figure out the connections between this recent string of hate crimes towards androids some time soon. 

RK900: You two acting childish is not going to solve that. 

fuck: yeah yeah

fuck: but i'm still gonna go with my theory that reed's a furry

hank anderson is a cunt: are you happy now old man?

gavin's a furry fucker: yes

gavin's a furry fucker: very

hank anderson is a cunt: god damn it

I Like Dogs: Very glad to see everyone is getting along well. ^ ^;

I Like Dogs: So, (Y/N), are you comfortable with talking about what you saw yet?

"(Y/UN)" is typing...

 

Your fingers shook as you tried to type a good answer. Were you ready to tell? It still shook you up to the bone just thinking a little about what you saw that night. The image of that man bashing that android's head in 

 

(Y/UN): I guess so-

hank anderson eats ass: well we don't have all day 

gavin choked on his cat's cock last night: don't listen to him

gavin choked on his cat's cock last night: in all seriousness take your time

RK900: Yes. If you need a moment, feel free to take it. 

(Y/UN): Well

(Y/UN): I was walking home from Walmart when I saw these two people go into an alleyway. 

(Y/UN): I didn't think much of it until I heard a loud noise from the area.

(Y/UN): I hid behind the corner and watched to see what was going on, and the man was bashing the android's head in with a baseball bat.

gavin's gay: yeesh

RK900: Was he saying anything while he did this?

(Y/UN): He was yelling something at the android, but I couldn't quite make it out. 

(Y/UN): Eventually he killed it, and that was around the time that Connor and Hank were driving up.

(Y/UN): As soon as he heard the sirens, he looked around and ran away with the bat. 

I Like Dogs: Were you able to see any type of facial features? Maybe clothing? 

(Y/UN): No

(Y/UN): It was dark and dreary, so it was hard to see.

RK900: I see.

hank makes out with his dogs: sounds like he was pretty pissed with the android

RK900: Connor, you said the android was a model UF300, correct?

I Like Dogs: Yes

RK900: That model was made as a household android. Did it belong to anybody, or was it free?

I Like Dogs: It was free. When I scanned it's face, it didn't appear to have an owner. 

gavin's gay: what would a random guy want with a random android?

hank makes out with his dogs: it's possible they knew each other

(Y/UN): Maybe they got into a bad argument or one did something to the other?

gavin's gay: its possible, but it could just be another hate crime

gavin's gay: there's been fifty different android-centered hate crimes happening in the past month

gavin's gay: probably has to do with the revolution considering that happened like

gavin's gay: a few months ago

RK900: Whatever it is, we need all the help we can get to figure all of this out.

RK900: (Y/N), do you think you could help us out with this case?

"(Y/UN)" is typing...

hank makes out with his dogs: don't take all day again

(Y/UN): I'll do it.

I Like Dogs: Great! :)

RK900: Thank you.

RK900: Now in order for this to work, we need to take this seriously. 

RK900: Got that, Reed? Anderson?

gavin got dropped as a baby: got it

hank gets off to my little pony: got it

 

WHICH PATH WILL YOU CHOOSE?:

Hank Route - [COMING SOON] Gavin Route - [COMING SOON] Connor Route - [COMING SOON] Nines Route - [COMING SOON]


End file.
